bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Dragons Eru
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60295 |no = 879 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 36, 42, 56, 61, 66, 71, 76, 93, 97, 101 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 13, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 93, 97, 101 |bb_distribute = 12, 6, 5, 12, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 12, 10, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 10, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A soldier who led the civilians from the Bariura Empire during the last stages of the war with the gods in hopes of finding a new land. After arriving to Lucius's gate and trying to get the refugees to cross over, some of the people still behind were suddenly attacked by a disciple. When Reed and Lucana tried to go help the group under attack, Eru told them that their roles in this mission were not yet over, ultimately going to the group's rescue alone. As he fought off the God Army he is said to have muttered to himself that "copying that idiot may not be so bad," though his whereabouts following said battle remain unknown. |summon = The fact that you still live is proof of our past struggle. I will exhaust all my power for you! |fusion = I'll keep growing stronger. I must grow stronger. That's the role I've been given. |evolution = I'll rise above myself to protect everyone. That choice is what led me to reach his level! | hp_base = 4056 |atk_base = 1601 |def_base = 1243 |rec_base = 1243 | hp_lord = 5982 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 1757 |rec_lord = 1705 | hp_anima = 6724 |rec_anima = 1507 |atk_breaker = 2199 |def_breaker = 1559 |atk_guardian = 1803 |def_guardian = 1955 |rec_guardian = 1606 |def_oracle = 1658 | hp_oracle = 5685 |rec_oracle = 2002 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Might of the Six Gods |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of all Units when 6 elements are present |lstype = Attack |bb = Blood-Shaped Arc |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Phantom Eliminator |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked |sbbnote = 25% boost to BC drop rate, 3~4 BC fill when attacked |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60294 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Eru3 }}